princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Joy to the World
Joy to the World is Hikaru Amane & Harukaze Kurobane Best of Rival Player's single. Tracklist #Joy to the World #Joy to the World (Remix) #Joy to the World (Original Karaoke) #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= Joy to the world 洗いざらしの空　突き抜ける青い風 弾む心は上昇気流 to be together 灼熱の気持ちはラケットさえ軽く 天使の羽のように　carry on!×3 歓声がほら呼んでるぜ　まんざらでもないステージ そろそろ魅せつけてやるか　アサリの味噌汁パワーを 「サービスエースだ」「やるじゃんバネさん」 「チャンスだダビデ」「スマッシュしまっしゅ」 「油断大敵 」　チカラひとつに合わせて Joy to the play まばだきの瞬間　天と地が入れ替わる 目めくる世界　まるでジェットコースター to be together 絶好調の時も　歯をくいしばる日も 信じるヤツがいる　here we go!×3 相手がスゴイほどいいね　ダビデがパワーを上げてく バネさんがますます冴える　生きるって実感の時間 「望むところだ」「髪を縛れば」 「ここが始まり」「まだまだいける」 「気合を入れろ」　今を愉しむために Joy to the world まばだきの瞬間　天と地が入れ替わる 目めくる世界　まるでジェットコースター to be together 目と目で通じ合う　上りつめる瞬間 分かち合うヤツがいる　get it on!×3 Joy to the world 洗いざらしの空　突き抜ける青い風 弾む心は上昇気流 to be together 誰にも止められない　あふれだす夢・未来 分かち合うヤツがいる　here we go!×3 |-| Romaji= Joy to the world araizarashi no sora tsukinukeru aoi kaze hazumu kokoro wa joushoukiryuu to be together shakunetsu no kimochi wa RACKET sae karuku tenshi no hane no you ni carry on! x3 kansei ga hora yonderu ze manzara demo nai STAGE soro-soro misetsuketeyaru ka asari no misoshiru POWER wo "SERVICE ACE da" "yaru jan banesan" "CHANCE da davide" "SMASH shimasshu" "yudantaiteki" chikara hitotsu ni awasete Joy to the play mabataki no shunkan ten to chi ga irekawaru mekurumeku sekai maru de JET COASTER to be together zekkouchou no toki mo ha wo kuishibaru hi mo shinjiru yatsu ga iru here we go! x3 aite ga sugoi hodo ii ne davide ga POWER wo ageteku banesan ga masumasu saeru ikirutte jikkan no jikan "nozomu tokoro da" "kami wo shibareba" "koko ga hajimari" "madamada ikeru" "kiai wo irero" ima wo tanoshimu tame ni Joy to the world mabataki no shunkan ten to chi ga irekawaru mekurumeku sekai maru de JET COASTER to be together me to me de tsuujiau noboritsumeru kodou wakachiau yatsu ga iru get it on! x3 Joy to the world araizarashi no sora tsukinukeru aoi kaze hazumu kokoro wa joushoukiryuu to be together dare ni mo tomerarenai afuredasu yume mirai wakachiau yatsu ga iru here we go! x3 |-| English= Joy to the world Faded sky Blue wind which goes through My boucing mind is an updraft To be together Incandescent feeling even my racket lightly Like the Angel's wings carry on! x3 Hey the cheer are calling for us To the stage which isn't too bad altogether It's about time we show them The power of clam miso soup "It's a service ace" "Well done Bane-san" "It's a chance Davide" "I smash a smash" "Don't be to sure of yourself!" Bringing together our strength into one Joy to the play At the moment of a blink Heaven and hell swaps places Radient dazzling world Quite like a jet coaster To be together Even in the times of best possible condition Even on a day when I clench my teeth There's a guy I can trust here we go! x3 It's better when the opponent is greater, David is raising his power Bane-san becomes more and more clearly skilled Time I feel the reality of power being alive "This is what I want" "When I tie my hair" "This is the beginning here" "I can still go on" "Show some spirit" In order to enjoy now Joy to the play At the moment of a blink Heaven and hell swaps places Radient dazzling world Quite like a jet coaster To be together Contacting each other eye to eye Our movement reaches the top There's a guy I can share with get it on! x3 Joy to the world Faded sky Blue wind which goes through My boucing mind is an updraft To be together No one can stop The overflowing dreams - future There's a guy I can share with here we go! x3 Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Best of Rival Players Category:Singles Category:Duets